See Me, Feel Me, Remember Me
by TakaRei
Summary: On his first day of his last year in highschool, Sasuke notices an annoying blond pulling off a prank and he confronts him. Now that they know eachother, how will things progress with the strange blond and the broody raven? Just give it a try, you won't regret it. I'm just very bad at summaries. Angsty drama/romance. BoyLove/Yaoi.
1. And So We Begin

**A/N: Okay, I really tried to promise myself that I won't be starting another multichapter fanfiction until I'm done with "Bonds", but this was beyond my control. The ideas just started pouring into my head two days ago and last night I wrote the whole concept. Since I just couldn't stop thinking about it, I had to write down at least the first chapter. Let me know what you think, any feedback is highly appreciated. Also, I want to give big shoutout and a hug to CloudNineKitty, who has become the greatest inspiration to me! I adore her stories and she is a great writer and person! So go, read her stories, give her much more love! ^_^**  
**Also, I must compliment one youtuber, KyleLandry, a piano virtuos, who's work have helped me write. I've been listening to his compositions and arragements for a few years now, but now it has a practical approach, helping me concentrate (since I can't do it when music that I listen to has lyrics - I get sidetracked easily), so check him out. He also has a bunch of Naruto arragement songs, such as Nagareboshi, Fighting Dreamers, Rocks etc.**

**Side note: Spell-checked again, but let me know if I missed anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Kishimoto Masashi. (although I'd love to get me a Sasuke and/or Gaara :3)**

**Warning (just so you can't say I didn't warn you): Angst, angst, and more angst, heavy subjects, self-mutilation, suicide attempts, blood. (I'll add more if I see fit). Also all this is for the whole story, don't expect it all in this chapter.**

* * *

It was the first day of his last school year. He sighed and entered the courtyard, looking right in front of him, not interacting with anyone, used to being alone. A few of his friends, if he could call them that, still haven't arrived, and he was relieved. He wasn't ready to face them, always preferring to be alone, rather than being in a group. He tangled his long pale fingers through his raven hair and continued walking. He could sense people around him, some even looking at him, but after the previous years here, everyone realized he preferred being alone and didn't approach him. He could see groups of friends laughing, sitting on the high wall on his left, groups of girls chatting on various points of the yard, but he ignored them all, wishing to reach his class, before anyone could bother him. His walking came to halt when he was about to reach the school entrance. He looked up, confused, not allowing his face to show off any emotions. The circle door that he always hated (it was bothersome to wait for the right moment to enter – he always wondered who would even put them as an entrance to a school) were seemingly clogged, people were trying to enter and exit, but there was a commotion as the door wouldn't stop spinning. Sasuke frowned and approached, wishing he wasn't there to begin with.

He looked at the motion door and noticed something. While other people were looking bewildered at the door, he noticed a blond boy in an orange hoodie walking around inside the door, making them spin constantly. He seemed bored and amused at the same time, strange whisker marks framing his face, matching his azure blue eyes. He kept going in circles, making the door spin. Sasuke never had enough patience for anything (not that he acted upon his instincts all the time) but this time he was annoyed by the very presence of the blond boy, blocking his way in. He pushed through the crowd, ignoring comments directed to him and stood in front of the door.

What he couldn't understand is why everyone seemed so puzzled with the spinning door, when it was obvious that the blond was at fault. Nobody even tried to stop him, or yell at him, or whatever highschoolers did at these kind of times. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he walked right to the door, catching one of the glass walls, stopping them. The crowd looked in bewilderment, and the blonde boy just frowned and exited the door inside the building. Sasuke 'hn'ed – something he did often, and entered the building, glad that the commotion was over. He could hear whispering around him as he walked through the door, but he didn't pay attention. His focus was on the blond boy who stood at the other side of the door, like he was waiting for something.

Sasuke's brows furrowed again as he steadily walked to the blond boy, prepared to confront him. This was unusual for a few reasons. The first was that Sasuke never talked or approached anyone on his own accord. The second was that the boy seemed to think that Sasuke was just gonna pass him, as others did, paying no attention to his presence. But Sasuke had something different in mind. He was far more annoyed than he showed, and he wasn't even sure why. Maybe it was the boy's appearance that ticked him off, or just that he was playing pranks the first day back to school, and getting away with it, or just that it seemed that he wanted attention. Sasuke didn't like any of the before mentioned, so he confronted him.

His arms dangling on the sides of his body he stood in front of the tanned, blond boy, frowning. The boy seemed surprised. 'Don't tell me he thought he was gonna get away with this?' Sasuke wondered in his head.

- Hey dobe, what do you think you're doing? – Sasuke's voice was stern and cold, but the annoyance was seeping in it.

The boy stood in front of him, eyes wide open, like he didn't expect it at all. Composing himself, he gave Sasuke a bright smile, from ear to ear, like he was glad somebody finally noticed him. He said nothing, just kept grinning and brushed the back of his blond head.

- Are you even listening? – Sasuke didn't have time for this. He just wanted to scare off the little prick and get on with his daily schedule. He still had ten more minutes until the class started, but like hell was he gonna spend them all talking to this idiot.

The boy finally lowered his hand and said:

- Sorry, I was kinda spacing out.

- So?

- So what?

- What do you think that you're doing, making everyone wait until you have your stupid prank? – Sasuke was now openly irritated. He didn't care he sounded harsh.

- Prank? – the blond was confused.

- Yeah, the door. Why would you even spin like that, making everyone else wait? Is that your way of getting attention?

He boy gave him a shy smile. It seemed that Sasuke got it at first attempt.

- Well, you got me! – he said, laughing.

Sasuke was put off with that comment. He didn't expect the idiot to admit it right away. But this just made his job easier.

- Then, next time, make sure that I'm not around, since I don't have time for your stupid tricks.

- It was nothing personal, no need to get your panties in a twist for little ol' me.

- My panties are not in a twist. – Sasuke exclaimed, a bit louder than he expected, a few people passing by looked at him like he was crazy. He supposed that it was because he was seen talking to the blond that caused the ruckus. Not that he wanted to be there in the first place.

- Well, you seem pretty upset about it. Sorry if I offended you, it wasn't my intention to piss you off. But you could try being more mellow next time. It was just for fun.

The boy didn't seem to know who Sasuke was. Sasuke was everything but mellow. But he expected an answer, so Sasuke was gonna give him a cold shower.

- Well, next time make sure that your 'fun' doesn't get in the way with other people's business. Some of us have more important things to do, than to stare at you pull your pranks. Maybe the others didn't say anything cuz they felt sorry for you, but trust me, with me, that's not the case.

- Wow, harsh. What important stuff can you even have since it's the first day of school?

- None of your business. – Sasuke was glaring daggers at the kid. How could he be so easy-going when Sasuke was so mean? It was like it didn't bother him at all.

The blond smiled to him again, showing his white teeth.

- Then sorry that my prank bothered you so much! Better hurry, teme, you don't wanna be late for your first class. – there was sarcasm in his voice, but he was still smiling widely.

- Hn. – was everything Sasuke said as he walked pass the boy, going to class. He lost enough time with this.

* * *

- Are you always such an asshole?

Sasuke almost dropped his onigiri as a husky voice echoed in his ear.

He turned to look at the intruder, already knowing who the bother was. Leave it to dobe to be the only one not afraid to so casually walk over to Sasuke when he emitted his creepy aura.

It was lunch brake, and after Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo noticed his horrible mood they decided it was best not to eat with him. Not that he usually spoke to them during lunch, but his mood was worse than most of the time, so it was best to leave him alone.

He was finally starting to enjoy himself, when the idiot popped out of nowhere.

- Are you always so nosy? – he retorted to the blond, as he sat down beside him on the far end of the wall. The school was huge, the biggest one in Konoha actually, so the school grounds were big as well. Sasuke preferred not to be in the crowd, so he usually sat at the farthest part of the wall in the school yard, or on the roof of the school. But since his friends said they will be at the rooftop today, he decided to come here. He preferred the rooftop, since he'd be the only one there, but he didn't want to argue. Karin could be quite scary and violent at times.

- What'cha eating? – the blond asked, completely ignoring Sasuke's comment.

- Onigiri, are you blind? – Sasuke didn't even know why he answered. He usually just ignored any bother until they went away. But this blond, it seemed, wasn't affected by his behavior one bit. He wouldn't just go away.

- Yeah, but with what? – the blond insisted. Sasuke noticed that the blond didn't bring his backpack with him, and that he didn't have lunch. Not like he was gonna share, if that's what the blond inquired for.

- Plain.

- Meh, that's so ordinary.

- So where is your lunch then? – Sasuke asked as he took a bite.

- I don't have it.

- Pretty much stating the obvious there. – Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes.

- Well, I answered your question, didn't I?

Sasuke just turned his head. 'Go away.' Is what he thought. It was not going to happen though, not by a long shot.

The boy just jumped off the wall (not that it was high, maybe around five feet) and moved to where Sasuke was looking. It was like he wanted his undivided attention.

- So, I'm Naruto. What's your name? – he inquired, smiling.

- Hn.

- You're name is 'Hn'? Not a really common name, huh? – Naruto was teasing.

When Sasuke didn't answer Naruto started to wave in front of his face.

- Will you stop?! – Sasuke raised his voice.

A lone freshman that was walking by jumped in her walk and looked at him scared. Sasuke gave her a killing glare and she just ran off.

- You are very mean. – Naruto said.

- Bravo for noticing, dobe.

- I have a name you know. And I told it to you. So it's just normal for you to give me your name in return.

- And if I don't? – Sasuke smirked.

- Then I'm just gonna call you teme.

Sasuke didn't like the nickname.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – he muttered, packing his leftover onigiri back in the bag. He hoped that mentioning the name of the infamous Uchiha would make naruto go away.

- Eeeh, well then, nice to meet you, Sasuke-teme! – Naruto smiled as his whisker marks stretched across his face. He didn't seem to notice his last name, or he didn't care. There was no way that he didn't know about the Uchihas.

The Uchiha family was a very famous, turn infamous family in Konoha. They were known as very good policemen and high ranking officers in the army, but all that faded away when Sasuke's father, Fugaku went berserk and killed his wife while she was pregnant. He was in the Hokage's guard (Hokage – a title given to the mayor of Konoha), just like Sasuke's older brother Itachi was now, and nobody ever realized how far he had slipped when he brutally murdered his own wife for defying his orders. She was five months carrying Sasuke's little sister at the time, and she didn't want Fugaku to go with his plan, for the sake of the children. Fugaku had hidden agenda and hated the Hokage for various reasons so he was planning on executing the past Hokage, for the sake of Konoha. His wife, Mikoto, opposed him and in rage he shot her right in the stomach, killing her and her baby. After realizing what he'd done, he completely lost it and ran off to the Hokage tower, shooting everyone in sight. It was a massacre, that night. He didn't manage to kill the Hokage, though, since his older son Itachi, who was just admitted to the Hokage guard, shot him point blank between his eyes, protecting the Hokage. Sasuke was seven at the time, and the first to find his dead pregnant mother in the house when he was back from school. Terrified, he was later found by his brother and other Konoha officires clutching his mother's belly, lying in her arms and a pool of blood. He was left in care of his competent older brother, but the Uchiha's never regained ther status and Sasuke grew up to be feared as the son of a mass murderer. He closed himself completely, not showing any emotions, his only goal to progress in his studies so he could become a Hokage guard, so never to let something like that happen ever again. But memories of that night kept haunting him, even to this day, which is why he became prone to cutting. Nobody ever knew about it, not even Itachi, Sasuke was always careful to wash and put away all his razors.

And now, he was sitting in the schoolyard with this Naruto, this weirdo, in lack of a better word, who seemed not to notice his dark past at all. Somehow, even though the blond was irritating, Sasuke was glad that Naruto didn't know, or care about his family and past. It gave him a feeling of freedom he had never experienced before. So, not showing it, he soon began to enjoy Naruto's company.

After that lunch brake, Naruto just exclaimed he had to go and before Sasuke could even say 'bye' to him the boy was gone. Sasuke frowned and returned to class. He didn't see Naruto until the next day, but as he was walking home alone, he noticed something. For the first time in a long time, he felt lonely. A different kind of lonely than the one he felt every day since he was seven, when he lost his mother and unborn sister. Unlike that numb loneliness, this one soared through his veins, and the warm evening suddenly became very cold and unwelcoming. He rushed home, with only one thing on his mind – blond hair and azure eyes.

* * *

**Sooo, tell me how you like it, puh-leaseee. I know the first chapter is kinda lame and short, but I ended up writing more than I expected. Sasuke's past just came to me while I was writing, but I think it give it more depth. I purpously left out Itachi's age, so you can have your own assumptions. Just know that he was old enough to be Sasuke's guardian when Sasuke was 7, so you can put him around 20 at the time. And no, Itachi's not gonna be the villain in this one, I love him, you love him, we all love him, so let's just give him some of that love back in this way. I don't love Fugaku like that, so I made him the bad guy here. Hearts and rainbows to Mikoto and her daughter in Heaven or whereever they might be. Also, leave me comments with names for Sasuke's baby sister, since I'll need it in the future. Maybe you will be the lucky one to get the name you proposed picked out! :3**  
**See ya soon~**


	2. Play For Me

**A/N: Yaay, another update in the same day. Yes, when I have ideas, I have the will. Lol. Again,a short and fast chapter, so I want to clear something up. This story is not supposed to be long and exhausting, with a bunch of facts. I just wanted to get my idea off my chest, so that's the hurry. It's plain simple and I hope to progress with it with haste. It is fairly simple by looking at it, so expect the plot to be revealed soon. And I want to answer to my lovely Guest who reviewed. I'm very glad that you like the story, and I hope that you will review in the future. As for the plot, wait a bit longer and you'll see if you were right or not.**

**And another note, I have a lot more ideas for this so the story's probably gonna become a bit more complicated as it goes on, I just wanna get over with the introduction chapters and the forming of their bond. So I repeat, there is no point is saying that it's moving to fast, it is planned in that way.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Naruto world, they are all Kishi-sama's.**

**See ya at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

During the next few days, Naruto kept bothering Sasuke but as the time went by, Sasuke noticed how Naruto's presence was beginning to grow on him. Since the first day he felt somewhat strange about the blond boy, but after he came home, he wrote it off as his imagination and decided to keep his cold attitude. He wasn't gonna let some troublesome kid stand in the way of his principles of behavior. He thought that if he continued to act in that way, Naruto would get the hint and stop hanging with him, but at the same time as he wanted the blond to go away, he wanted Naruto to oppose him and stay around. And Naruto did just that. Deep deep in his heart (since he does have one) Sasuke was glad. Not that he'd admit it.

Naruto kept popping out in the strangest of times, once showing up while Sasuke was in the toilet. He kept rambling about ramen (which seemed to be his favorite food) and how much he missed eating it.

When Sasuke asked why doesn't he simply go to a ramen shop and buy some, Naruto just answered it wasn't that simple.

And again, he appeared when Sasuke had time off and he was studying on the rooftop. Sasuke wasn't sure why Naruto went all that way to spend time with him, since Sasuke never showed any emotions, but most of all Sasuke didn't know how on Earth did Naruto know where Sasuke was at the time. He was sure he didn't notify anyone about coming up here (since it _was _forbidden for students to go up there), he didn't even meet with Karin and the others that day. Naruto just blabbered about some weird mangas he used to read as a kid, and the only one Sasuke knew about was Dragon Ball. Naruto exclaimed it was his _faaaavorite_.

And so they kept hanging out and one day Naruto asked Sasuke if he could walk him home. Remembering the empty feeling in his gut every day when he walked home, he accepted.

- So, why did you want to walk with me? – Sasuke asked as he took long steps, his shoes banging on the pavement.

- I don't know. I just felt like it.

- Is your house somewhere near by?

- Nope.

- Then why?

- Stop asking me that teme, I already answered.

Sasuke frowned. Naruto could turn like that sometimes, stubbornly refusing to continue the current discussion. Sasuke gazed at him while they walked. Naruto sure liked wearing orange. As long as Sasuke could remember, he'd only seen the blond in his favorite orange hoodie. It had a red swirl at the front of his chest and when he asked what was that, Naruto just answered he liked the design when he bought it.

- Well, here we are, dobe. – Sasuke said as he stopped in front of a two-story house. It was a typical suburban house, white brick, red roof and white fence surrounding a small backyard.

- It's very ordinary. – Naruto observed.

- Well, what did you expect, a palace?

- Hmm, nope, but something more _you_.

- And what is _me_? – Sasuke asked.

- Something more on the dark side of things. Like a pit or a cave in the mountain. Hehehehe.

Sasuke really wanted to punch him right there but he knew Naruto was only joking. He had a weird taste in food and clothes, so why would his sense of humor be any different?

- Sorry to disappoint you dobe. It's just a plain old house. I've been living here for quite a while now. – he said as he opened the gate.

- What happened to your old one?

- What do you mean?

- You said you've been living here for quite a while. What happened to the house you lived before? Even though Konoha is bigger now, it still doesn't have much place to move around in it. Or did you not live here before?

Sasuke was frozen in place as Naruto was talking, his heart beating loudly in his chest. When the drumming reached his ears and he thought he was gonna faint Naruto snaped him out of it.

- Hey, teme! I asked you something! Answer me. – he was making his pouty face, hoping it will make Sasuke answer him faster. But as the raven still didn't respond after five minutes Naruto 'tch'ed.

- What?

- Will you answer me?

Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to answer him. Over the past month that they've known eachother, he became very attached to Naruto, never admitting it, never saying anything. They both kept to themselves about certain things, but this was the _one thing_ Sasuke really didn't wish to talk about. Especially with Naruto.

- C'mon teme. – Naruto hurried him. They were still standing in front of the gate so Sasuke tired to buy some time. He needed to think, and fast. If he was able to distract Naruto with something more interesting, the blond would forget that he every asked him that.

- Do you want to come in? – Sasuke asked as he exhaled. 'Yes, that's a good plan, he'll fall for that. I can offer him cookies or something.'

But now Naruto was the one who was feeling uncomfortable.

- Umm, are you sure, teme? I don't wanna bother your family. – the tip of his left shoe shyly traced over the blocks of gray under his feet.

- No, it's okay, really, I'm alone in the house at the moment anyways. Itachi works until late hours, so I'm usually alone.

Naruto's face brightened at that instant.

- Okay then, teme, lead the way! – he grinned.

Sasuke pushed the gate and held it as Naruto marched into the front yard. Strangely, even though he was wearing some type of combat shoes, not even an echo was present when his feet touched the concrete path. Sasuke closed the gate and unlocked the front door. He ushered Naruto in, telling him to make himself at home, showing him the living room. Then he climbed up the stairs, left his backpack and went straight down. He was somewhat excited. He never had a friend over, heck, he never had a real friend to begin with, so he didn't have anyone to invite. All this was so new to him, it was making his heart race and he wasn't even sure why. He was so cold for such a long time, pushing everyone away, but then this obnoxious blond marched into his life and everything started changing. He allowed himself to smile as he descended the stairs, composing himself to his usual emotionless face as he entered the living room.

Naruto was standing by the piano, looking at the sheets printed with complicated notes.

- Wow, do you play? – he asked as Sasuke entered the room.

- Yes. I started taking lessons when I was eleven.

- A private professor too? Cool!

Sasuke wasn't sure how to answer that. His professor was actually his brother's fiancé. But Naruto didn't inquire any further so he dropped it. Itachi's long-term girlfriend turned fiancé Konan was a special story. Obsessed with origami and piano music she made him excel in both over the years. He was only proud of the latter.

- Do you want tea, juice? – he asked as Naruto kept gazing across the room. Sasuke was glad that his brother decided not to put up any pictures of his parents anywhere visible, so the only picture of his mother was in his bedroom, on his night stand. He was sure Itachi had both of his parents pictures in his room, but he never entered there so he didn't have confirmation. He didn't want to see his father's face anyways.

- Nope, I'm good. – Naruto smiled as he looked around.

- Okay, I'm gonna go get some juice for myself.

- Sure…

When Sasuke got back, Naruto was sitting calmly on the armchair next to the piano. He seemed fascinated with it.

- You don't have to seat that far away you know. – Sasuke said as he put down his glass on the end table.

- It's okay, I like this spot.

- You seem pretty excited about the piano. Would you like to play? – Sasuke couldn't believe what he was saying. He never let anyone touch his piano, it was a memento of his mother, belonging to her long before he was even born. But this blond…

- Oh, nooo, I'm tone deaf and I've never even touched a music instrument! – Naruto said as his hands moved in front of his torso in an negative motion. - But I enjoy nice music. Would you play something for me?

Sasuke almost dropped his glass. Seeing his terrified expression Naruto quickly retorted:

- You don't have to if you don't want to, it was just a suggestion!

But Sasuke composed himself and walked over to the piano.

- No, it's okay, you just caught me off guard, that's all. I'll gladly play something for you. – he said, blush evident on his pale cheeks. 'Go away, goddamnit!'

- Awesome! – Naruto clasped his hands together, but they made no sound.

- Let me just think for a moment… - Sasuke was going through compositions in his head, mulling over what to play. He remembered how happy he was when he learned to play "F_ü_r Elise" but he didn't find it suitable for the moment. Then he nodded and took his seat.

Naruto's face was beaming, Sasuke believed that if he was any closer to him, he could feel the heat radiating from his tanned complexion. His whole appearance was like a miniature sun and all the warmth in world compressed in one sole being. Sasuke started realizing why he enjoyed spending time with him. Unlike Naruto, he was cold and alone, left in a dark cave with no light, and no way out. Naruto was the first light in his life. First light after the lights of his mother and sister turned off for all eternity. Not aware what he's doing he started playing.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's long fingers pressed the keys, revealing a captivating melody of sadness and pain. Sasuke played with his eyes closed, knowing the notes by heart. He composed them after all. The music echoed through the entire house, resonation within the two boys, one captivated in his own feelings and the other captivated by the other's expression and talent. Naruto watched closely as Sasuke played, soaking in the emotions on his face, somewhere between a scowl and a smile. The song told a story of happiness being shattered, leaving only sadness and despair. As the music crescendoed, Sasuke's pain was more evident, finally coming to a close as he played the remaining notes of his composition. It was the story of his life, and in this way he was telling Naruto all that he couldn't express by words. And Naruto understood.

As the music stopped, Sasuke opened his eyes, revealing a single tear. His dark eyes were now jet black and he was shaking, not even being aware of it. Naruto just watched him in silence, giving him time to recollect.

Sasuke finally stopped shaking and as he opened his mouth to speak Naruto cut in.

- It was amazing, Sasuke. – his voice was low, not hyper as usual, it was mild and soft, showing that he didn't understand the composition in a wrong way. It was a work of a genius, but that's not what he ment.

- I… Hope you understand.

- I do. And thank you for playing this for me.

Sasuke stood up.

- Do… Do you wanna talk about it? – Naruto asked timidly.

- No. Not now. But thank you for listening.

- No problem.

- I'm gonna go to the bathroom.

- 'Kay.

As Sasuke vanished to the hall to wash his face, Naruto stood up to take one last look at the piano sheets on the desk behind him. The one on the top said "The Last Goodbye". Naruto smiled timidly.

When Sasuke returned to the living room, Naruto was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter, yeah. The piano idea just plopped in my head so I went with it. And yes, I hooked up Itachi and Konan. Even I am aware how this doesn't work, but I needed a character and I didn't want to make one up. Maybe I'll upload another chapter tonight, but don't hold me on my word on that one. :)**


	3. Somber Remembrances and Strange Meetings

_A/N: Sorry for taking a while with this story even though I said I was gonna post soon. Some stuff happened in between and I had a lack of concentration. So yeah, a new (longer!) chapter. I'm still trying to keep it as simple as possible, but some stuff happened unexpectedly._ _Still, enjoy the story and I'll see you at the end of the chapter._

_And I want to give a big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and followed the story so far! Hugs for everyone~_

_Warning: Angst._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any characters from Naruto. Kishimoto, you meanie, gimme something!_

_Btw, the full chapter title is "Blushes, Somber Remembrances and Strange Meetings" but it couldn't fit. ^^_

* * *

The next day Sasuke was eagerly waiting for Naruto to show up at school. He knew why Naruto left so suddenly yesterday, he wanted to give Sasuke time so that he wouldn't feel embarrassed or exposed after playing his composition. Sasuke thought it was a good idea, so he was glad that Naruto understood him so well. It was like they had an unspoken bond, which kicked in after Sasuke played the piano. He was now sure that Naruto wasn't gonna abandon him, no matter what Sasuke did, nor what his past was like.

When Naruto didn't show up at their usual meeting place that morning Sasuke felt a knot forming in his stomach. Maybe he misunderstood Naruto? Maybe he _did_ drove him away? He stopped the dark thought of developing any further as he was greeted by a red-head girl in a purple dress. She adjusted her glasses as she walked towards him.

- Hello Sasuke. How are you? – she tried to keep her voice calm, not wanting to lash out her emotions for seeing the boy. Karin was desperately in love with Sasuke, and everyone knew that, even Sasuke, but she never acted upon it, so he didn't find it important to respond. He wasn't interested in her anyways. He was never interested in anyone as the matter of fact. At that moment azure eyes and blond hair popped in his mind and he shook his head to drive them off.

- I see Jugo and Suigetsu are not with you? – Sasuke almost never greeted anyone.

- Nope. Jugo has club activities before classes and Sugietsu probably dozed off or decided to skip.

- …

- Are you okay Sasuke?

- What did you say? – Sasuke was looking around the school yard, trying to catch a glimpse of blond hair.

- Are you okay? You're paler than usual.

- I'm fine. I'm off to class.

With nothing else to say he marched into the school building, disappointed that Naruto was not there. He could only hope that the blond will magically find him during the lunch break.

The classes progressed slowly and Sasuke found himself checking the clock over the board every five minutes. He could've sworn then and there that time seemed to move slower, just to make him feel worse. When the bell finally rang, declaring the start of the break he rushed out of the classroom, right to the roof.

He didn't realize that he was running through the clustered hallways until he reached the door on the last floor. He was out of breath. He slowly opened the door that nobody ever bothered to lock and got out to the roof top.

Naruto wasn't there. Sasuke's heart dropped for a few inches and he sat down next to the net that surrounded the roof. School wanted to make sure that no student could fall off, even if they were there. Sasuke looked at the crowded school yard, trying to pinpoint every blond person there, but the blond he wanted to find wasn't among them. He finished his lunch in a hurry and spend the rest of the time hoping that Naruto will appear. When he heard the bell Sasuke started feeling worried. Naruto would always turn up during the lunch break, even if they didn't meet in the morning. The rest of the classes went by even slower than before.

Sasuke was aggravated. After the last class was finished he picked up his things, avoiding the annoying blondie – Ino who tried to start a conversation with him and left the classroom. There was still hope that Naruto would show up. At that moment Sasuke regretted for not asking Naruto for his cell number. Maybe Naruto had a good reason for not being in school today. Only because Sasuke never skipped classes, it didn't mean everyone else didn't. Suigetsu was the best example for that.

He couldn't help but feel worried. He knew he probably had no reason to be, but he couldn't stop the rush of emotions overflowing him since that morning. He felt empty when Naruto wasn't there, it made him think about stuff he didn't want to think about. More importantly, it made him obsess over Naruto not being there, with his care-free attitude, to make the brooding raven relax. That boy had a hidden power over Sasuke, that he was certain of. He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't deny the facts.

As Sasuke reached the school gate, he turned to take one last look around the yard. Students were rushing out, chatting with friends, goofing around, but the tanned blond wasn't there. Sasuke sighed as he passed the gate.

- Yo! – Sasuke heard a husky voice behind him. He turned around to be greeted by deep azure eyes and a warming smile.

- Naruto! Where have you been all day? – Sasuke didn't care that he was loud. People were staring at him again but he didn't care. He walked to the school fence wall to stand in front of Naruto. He almost hugged him, but his Uchiha look didn't allow him that much. Yet.

- Did you miss me that much? – Naruto asked. His face looked worn out, like he didn't sleep all night, but he was smiling, like being there at that moment was everything he wanted.

Naruto's question left Sasuke with no words. He didn't want to admit that he missed him so much, but the blush on his usually pale cheeks spoke for itself.

- I was just wondering why you weren't there to pester me all day… - he said in a low voice, trying to sound uninterested. It was hard, his heart was racing because of the fact that the center of his day's obsession was now standing in front of him.

- So you _did _miss me! – Naruto laughed.

- Don't make stupid assumptions, dobe. – Sasuke glanced the other way, still trying to get rid of the blush. With every minute he was in Naruto's presence now, he felt his cheeks flaring up more and more.

- You don't have to pretend, hehehehe. – his chuckle echoed across now empty pavement. Sasuke and Naruto were the only one's left beside the school.

- Stop it.

- Eeh, aren't we grumpy today. – Naruto said, bouncing on his feet catching up with Sasuke as the raven started walking towards his house.

Sasuke was glad Naruto was okay, but this public display of emotions was unknown to him, he felt embarrassed and now he just wished he was alone with his thoughts. At the same time, he still wanted Naruto to be there. Luckily as ever, Naruto delivered, following him home.

Since Sasuke didn't bother breaking the silence, Naruto continued teasing him.

- Awww, you missed me, you missed me a loooot! – he kept chuckling.

- Will you stop it already?! – Sasuke yelled, stopping in place, looking straight at Naruto.

Naruto's face was frozen and his eyes were wide open as he stared back at Sasuke.

- Okay, sorry, I didn't know it bothered you so much. Or do _I _bother you so much? – he looked hurt as he said those words.

Sasuke's heart dropped as he realized that Naruto was feeling hurt by his words. He didn't intend to be that harsh, but the constant teasing was annoying. Not to mention it was true. He missed Naruto so much, he didn't even want to think what would've happened if Naruto didn't turn up.

But now there they were, standing, looking at eachother, hurt evident on the blond's face. Sasuke didn't want to hurt Naruto, especially not drive him away. He just didn't know how to express himself… He wanted to scream: _'Of course you don't bother me! I really did miss you today and I will miss you everyday when you don't show up, you started to mean so much to me!'._ But he didn't. The emotions started building up in him, until he felt he was going to burst.

- You don't bother me.

Naruto blinked in surprise.

- What did you just say?

- You don't bother me. – Sasuke repeated, the blush covering his face once again.

- Then, I'm glad! – Naruto smiled widely, revealing his slightly sharper canine teeth.

- Don't get too worked up about it. – Sasuke mumbled. – Why weren't you in school today?

- Uhhm, well, I had some stuff I had to take care of. Were you lonely without me? – Naruto teased in a slightly calmer tone.

- I am always alone. – Sasuke declared.

Naruto looked at him, saddened by his words.

- I didn't mean it like that.

- It' doesn't matter.

Naruto pouted.

- Hey, hey, let's go to a park! – he suddenly said. Sasuke gave him a confused look.

- Why?

- Well, we can hang out for a while. Unless you already have something to do.

- Well…

- C'mooon, this will be more interesting than you sitting in your room, doing homework or lying down and looking at the ceiling! – Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't know how Naruto guessed that he was going to do exactly that, but he didn't need more convincing. He was yearning Naruto's presence the whole day.

- Okay.

- Yaaay.

They reached the park in the matter of minutes. It was half-empty, there were a few kids playing in the sandbox, while their parents were chatting on the benches. Naruto reachead one bench away from the others and sat down, putting his right leg over the other, his right ankle resting on his left knee. Sasuke sat down calmly. Then he remembered.

- Hey, can you give me your cell number? – he asked out of breath, realizing a little too late how excited he was.

Naruto gave him an apologetic look.

- Sorry teme, I don't have a phone. – he scratched the back of his head. He did that often.

- Oh, alright… - Sasuke's face darkened. How was he supposed to contact him now?

- Don't worry, I'll find you. – Naruto reassured him. Sasuke raised his eyes to look at the blond.

- Definitely?

- Definitely.

- Thank you.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. A few kids run pass them, playing around, smiling and waving at them. Naruto smiled back and made a funny face which made the kids scream in delight and run away, giggling.

- You're good with kids. – Sasuke noticed.

- Yeah, well, I guess. – Naruto seemed uncomfortable.

- Do you have siblings?

- No… I'm an only child.

- Would you like to have a sibling? – Sasuke was looking at the children on the swings. A sad note was reflection in his eyes.

- I don't know. I already have… Well, I had a really good friend, she's like a sister to me, even though I used to have a crush on her when I was younger.

- Why are you talking in past tense? – Sasuke glared at Naruto, trying to read the emotions on his face. Naruto smiled, but he could see it was strained.

- It's complicated. We can't hang out anymore.

- Why?

- It's complicated.

Sasuke decided not to press on the matter any further.

- You have siblings right? – Naruto asked suddenly.

Sasuke waited a bit before answering.

- I have an older brother. Itachi.

- You live with him, right?

- Yes.

- You always give such short, cold answers, you know.

- Excuse me? – Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

- Yeah, you try to keep it as short as possible, as if not to say too much. You should relax a little, you know. It's just something I noticed.

Blush shot through Sasuke's cheeks, claiming them. He tried to relax, but now as Naruto had pointed it out, it was more impossible than ever.

- Ahh, where was I? – Naruto pondered. – Oh yeah, siblings! So you only have one brother?

His voice was innocent, but Sasuke's face grimaced. He didn't want to go to that place again, no, no…

His gaze dropped and his shoulders followed. Naruto looked at him, confused with his sudden change in posture.

- Did I say something wrong..? – he asked carefully. He was half-way with his palm towards Sasuke's shoulder when the ravenette raised his head.

- You didn't say anything wrong. – Naruto looked like he just realized something and pulled his hand back. Sasuke wished he didn't stop. It may have made this easier.

- I was supposed to have a little sister.

- What happened?

- She was killed before she was born. – Sasuke could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he wasn't going to let them show. He had to stay strong, or he would break on the spot. Not one slip-up was allowed.

- And your mom…

- She was killed as well.

Naruto gazed at the deep black eyes.

- That's what the song's about, isn't it?

- Yes.

- I'm so sorry, Sasuke.

- You don't have to be sorry.

Naruto sighed.

- You can tell me anything. I'll be there for you, all the way.

- Thank you Naruto. – Sasuke felt secure. It was a feeling he didn't feel for the longest of times. As it turns out, Naruto was his sun after all.

- Just, never forget that I'm there for you.

Sasuke nodded, his face hidden behind his hair. He raised his gaze to see Naruto standing in front of him.

- I think you need to be alone right now and I have to go, so let's meet on the roof tomorrow during lunch, mkay? – Naruto said in his usual voice.

Sasuke was surprised, he didn't want Naruto to leave yet.

- Can you stay a while longer? – he asked, dropping his guard.

- Okay, but just a bit more.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke, their fingers almost touching on the bench. Five minutes passed and none of them spoke.

- Are you better? – Naruto asked warily.

- Yes… Uhm, yeah I am. Thank you for staying with me. I don't want you to be late wherever's that you're going. – he said fastly, remembering how Naruto said that he didn't talk much.

- It's okay, this is my favorite part of the day anyways. – Naruto smiled looking at him. Sasuke was just about to grab his hand when Naruto stood up.

- Then, I'm going now. – he exclaimed. – Don't be so broody, teme.

With those words Naruto turned on his heel and walked away. Sasuke watched him walk over the park to the exit, contemplating should he follow him or not. He wanted _more _time with the amazing blond. The warmth was beginning to fade.

Just as Naruto reached the gate he turned and waved to Sasuke with a huge smile on his face. '_Don't worry, I'll be back' _it was almost as if he had whispered in his ear. Shivers ran down Sasuke's spine and he jumped off the bench, running towards the gate. He saw Naruto turn left, and that was a long street, he would be able to catch up with him in a bit. He didn't know what exactly he wanted, but he continued running.

When he reached the gate and turned, Naruto was nowhere to be found. Sasuke looked in wonderment. It was as if Naruto stated running as soon as he took the turn. It was the only explanation to Sasuke at least. He sighed when a warm hand pulled his shirt sleeve.

He looked at the two small figures to his side.

- Don't worry nii-chan, he said he will be back soon. – a small red-head girl with pigtails said. She was the one that pulled his sleeve.

Sasuke nodded and looked at the other figure. It was a small raven haired girl with long silky hair and deep black eyes. She was just smiling to him, showing her missing teeth in the front. Sasuke smiled and brushed the hair of the pigtailed girl.

- Thank you.

They looked they were around eight years old.

He took another look at the dark-haired girl. She was still smiling, it was like her eyes were smiling on their own. She beamed with happiness and warmth. Sasuke felt something sharp pierce through his chest as the girl walked off with the other one, turning around and smiling to him. On the last turn she made, he could see a little tear escape her deep dark eyes and get lost in her hair.

_'Could it be…' _ Sasuke was barely breathing as the girls weren't at his sight and slowly turned to walk home. _'It couldn't be. I'm just imagining things, since I was talking about her…' _he said to himself as he was walking down the empty street. How in the world would he know how his little sister would look in nine years? He was never able to even see her, this was just his ill imagination playing tricks on him.

He sighed as he took a turn to his street, last words whispering to the wind.

_"Kazumi…"_

* * *

_A/N: Sooo, how did you like it? I hope that I made you more confused than before, hehe~ I would've posted it sooner, but I got sidetracked, roleplaying with L from Death Note on tumblr. ^^ Since nobody suggested any names for Sasuke's baby sister, I had to improvise. In the end it turned out better than I could've thought, the name Kazumi just dropped on my head while writing. I googled it and saw that it meant "Beautiful Harmony". I think it's a nice name and that it suits Sasuke's sister. And please don't ask me if the raven girl was really his sister, I won't tell you that. Let's leave it to your imagination, for now. If you have any questions regarding this chapter, let me know over the review or by PM. Until next chapter~ ^^_


	4. A Sudden Realization

_A/N: Another chapter in the same night! I'm on a roll here guys, lol~ Well, I just revised the chapter that you're about to read, and I think it's really crappy. It fast, stupid and I __**know **__I rushed it. I just wanted to get over with it so that I can start focusing on the main plot here. It turned out differently than I imagined, that's for sure. I just needed to get it over with so that the story can progress. When I look on it, I see how I didn't think about this bridge in the story, __**at all.**__ So I'm very sorry for what you're about to read. I'm open for ideas, although I'm pretty sure in which way the things are gonna progress from here onwards. Thank you everyone who reads this crappy story, you really make me feel like a happy camper. And thanks to this chapter I decided to try to finish a one-shot tonight, instead of watching anime. So yaay for inspiration. I'm in the mood for writing smut. Lol. I hope you will somehow be able to enjoy this, and please, bare with me, I promise it's gonna be lot more interesting soon._

**_Warning: Some sexual references involving two minors, BL, yaoi. I think that's it. Lemme know if I missed something._**

**_Disclaimer: I own only that little baby girl Kazumi, unfortunately, Kishimoto won't let me have anyone else. :sadface: Also, I don't own anything from Dragon Ball, which I mentioned as Naruto's fandom of choice._**

* * *

They were sitting on the rooftop of the school, Sasuke chewing on his sandwich while Naruto was goofing around. Sasuke was smiling, he was genuinely happy. Naruto was talking about something completely random and Sasuke was happy to listen. The weird subjects that the blond always talked about weren't so bothering to him now. He was so lucky to find a friend like Naruto. _'So this is like to have friend… Such a warm feeling.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto tried to perform the "Kamehameha wave" from Dragon Ball. Of course, nothing happened, but Naruto was making weird noises, pretending the energy was emitting from his palms. He was making a face that he thought was perceived as hard concentration, but Sasuke simply thought he looked constipated.

- And then he crushed the enemies! – he yelled, his voice echoing.

- That much I got by myself. – Sasuke said as he put away the package of his sandwich.

He ate only half of it.

– Sure you don't want some? – he offered. Naruto started drooling but quickly responded.

– Nah, I'm full.

Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto never ate anything, but when he approached him with the question, Naruto always said something like "he was full" or "he had a large breakfast".

- The bell is gonna ring soon. – Naruto noticed.

- What class do you have? – Sasuke asked.

- Uhmm, I'm not sure, I'll have to check. – Naruto answered, looking away.

- It has been over a month since we started school, how can you not know your schedule?

- I'm just like that. – Naruto scratched his head apologetically.

- Stupid, you wanted to say, right? – Sasuke teased him. Naruto stuck out his tongue.

- Nooo, just forgetful.

- Or so you say.

- Teme.

- Dobe.

Really, they could go on like this for ages and it wouldn't get boring. Sasuke smiled when Naruto ran out of insults. He was about to speak when the bell rang. He got up and opened the door of the rooftop.

- So, see you after classes teme! – Naruto ran pass him and down the stairs. Sasuke didn't even have time to agree to his statement.

As he was walking to his classroom he realized he had Math. He wasn't too fond of it, but he was always good at it, so these classes always made him practice his brain. He was greeted by faces of his friends as he entered the room.

- Hello Sasuke! – Karin said ecstatically. Sasuke was in a good mood and it was showing.

- Hello. – Suigetsu said, while Jugo just nodded while he was drinking water from a bottle.

- Hello. – Sasuke responded. He really was in a good mood.

All of them seemed surprised by his greeting. Sasuke just got an idea and was about to speak as the teacher entered the classroom and he had to take his place. Still, he could catch them after class and tell them.

While solving a complicated problem that Asuma-sensei gave them he started thinking about it again. It was a nice idea, and he thought it would make him bond better with others. What he was thinking about was introducing Naruto to Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu. They were a colorful bunch, Jugo with his strange attitude and never-ending respect for Sasuke, Karin with her flamboyant statements and punches and Suigetsu with his dirty mouth. He thought they would get along with Naruto. And he was feeling kinda sad for Naruto always being alone. '_But then, what do I know if he is always alone?'_ Sasuke never saw him with anyone else, but Naruto probably had a lot of friends. He was that kind of person, he could get along with pretty much anyone. Sasuke was a bit jealous. He reconsidered his idea of introducing them. Then he would have to share him with the others, and he wasn't sure he wanted that. Well, maybe just introduce them. It would be rude not to.

The class was finished in no time, but he wasn't able to talk to the others as they rushed to get to PE. He just sighed and continued to his next class.

After all the classes were over, he met with Naruto at the school gate. He apologized for being late, due to his French teacher making him take her exams to the teachers room. Naruto didn't seem to care. They started walking towards Sasuke's house. This was becoming their routine, and Sasuke liked it. Spending time with Naruto was great, but it was even better when they were away from school. He always got even more tense while being there.

- Whatcha thinking 'bout? – Naruto asked him as he walked with his hands crossed at the back of his head.

- I was thinking about introducing you to some of my friends… Well, acquaintances. – Sasuke answered honestly.

- Umm, well…

- But I decided it would be a bad idea.

- Why is that?

- Then they could snatch you away from me and I'd end up being alone again.

Naruto smiled.

- And we don't want that do we? – Sasuke glared at Naruto, his lips curving into a smile.

- No we don't. Luckily for you, I don't want to meet any other people. – Naruto said. He felt a bit uncomfortable.

- Really? – Sasuke was confused.

- Yep. And don't worry about anyone snatching me away from you. – now it was Naruto's turn to blush.

Sasuke's cheeks reacted on their own. He stood in place, blushing heavily. This was so much different than anything before.

- I'm.. I'm always gonna be there for you, teme. – Naruto said, twisting his shoe on the ground.

Sasuke looked at him and smiled. Is this… _A crush_?

He tried to shake it off, but Naruto was awkwardly staring at him, and Sasuke felt exposed. Could it really be that he was crushing on his blond friend?

- Is everything okay? – Naruto asked.

- Oh, yeah, yeah, everything is fine. – Sasuke smiled awkwardly. He didn't want to sound weird, but he did.

- You sure?

- Yes.

- Okay.

Naruto continued casually walking while Sasuke remained in place. He still couldn't get rid of the embarrassment that was written all over his face. _'No way…' _ he thought.

- Sasuke? – Naruto turned and called for him.

- Nn?

- Are you coming?

Sasuke blushed even more and started walking.

- Do you have fever? – Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke's red face.

- Nno. At least I don't th-think so. – he hiccupped, looking away from Naruto.

- You should rest when you get home.

- Yeah. I'm sorry, I just remembered that I have something to do, I'm gonna head off. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? – he bursted out in one breath.

Naruto was confused, but have him a nod and Sasuke was out of there.

He literally ran for three blocks before he was able to stop himself , sure that Naruto wasn't following him. He finally stopped, gripping the wall of the building on his left, catching his breath.

He couldn't believe what he'd just done.

He _literally_ ran away from Naruto, his _friend._

At least that's what he thought.

Sasuke didn't really know how having friends felt like, even less how it felt having a crush on someone. Maybe he was overreacting again? It seemed to happen to him often when it was related to Naruto.

Sure, he was sixteen years old. Sure, he was a boy in puberty. But how in hell could he explain to himself these strange feelings, since he had never experienced them before?! He composed himself, redness on his face finally subsiding. His pink lips were pressed together as he looked around. He was running in the opposite direction of his house, so he now had to go back and make a few turns before getting back on track. He turned around and started walking.

He decided not to mind those strange feelings. He was _probably_ over-reacting and tomorrow he had to face Naruto and explain his stupid behavior. So he decided to write the emotions off as something irrelevant, until he knew more about it.

Surely, he would've known if he was gay, right?

When he got home, there was no one to greet him. Typical, Itachi almost always went to Konan's place after work, and if Sasuke was correct, they had dinner plans for tonight. He didn't really pay much attention to his brother's ramblings about his fiancé, but he vaguely remembered something about dinner when he was leaving for school this morning. It was just a matter of time when Konan would move in with them, and Sasuke hated it. He didn't hate her, but the constant reminder of his brother's happiness made his stomach twitch. It seemed Itachi easily moved on while Sasuke was stuck in a ditch. Itachi had it all, and Sasuke had nothing.

Only Naruto.

He smiled to himself, thinking of the blond, allowing the bubbly feeling in his stomach to overwhelm him. Little to late did her realize it and his face was again red with shame as he imagined kissing Naruto's plumped lips.

He jumped off his seat, reaching for his homework, but he didn't feel like doing it. The next day was Friday and he didn't have any homework for that day. He sighed and went straight to the shower.

He was reading a book when he suddenly felt a surge of cold, then hot air. His window was closed and he wondered what it was. After taking a quick look around his room he didn't find anything. He decided he was imagining things and decided to drop the book and go to sleep. He packed his things for the next day and returned to bed.

He felt as if he wasn't alone, but he didn't care. Sleep was finally taking over him and his eyes closed, sending him to dream land. He dreamt of azure blue eyes, blond hair and a certain boy's lips. Those lips clashed with his is hot, wet manner, their tongues dancing together as their bodies came in contact. The other boy was so warm, his body firmly pressing against Sasuke's as his hands explored his body. Their shirts were off and the teasing tongue flickered over Sasuke's flesh. He moaned when the wet muscle reached his nipple and a had started sliding down his stomach…

Feeling a tensing feeling in his chest Sasuke stood up in his bed, his back straight as an arrow as he panted. He grabbed his covers, pulling them down to notice a bulge in his sleeping shorts. He looked at his clock – it was 3 am. He jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

_'What the hell was that?'_ he wondered as he splashed cold water on his face. His breathing was still irregular, and his heart felt as if it were gonna jump out of his chest. He closed the sink and looked at his flushed expression in the mirror. For a second there, his heart skipped a beat as he saw Naruto's face behind him, gazing at him with a lustful expression in the mirror. He quickly turned around, but there was no one there. _'My mind is messing with me…' _he thought and returned to bed.

His hard on was gone, but his heart was still racing. He couldn't face Naruto after this. How could he? He just had a very non-friendly dream about his _friend._ He shook his head and lied down, turning the light off. He scooted to the edge of his bed, to his favorite place, still thinking of the blond boy. Now he knew… But he couldn't act upon it, no matter what happened. He wasn't going to lose his only true friend of a stupid crush.

He felt that strange presence again and turned to look behind him. Again, he imagined things. He returned to his spot and closed his eyes. As soon as he drifted back to sleep the warm breeze shot through the room again and a soft chuckle was heard.

* * *

_A/N: Didn't I tell you it's crappy? So hurry up and review to tell me exactly how crappy it got 'till the end. The lemony part happened suddenly and got me in the mood for lemons, yeah *grabs a bag full of lemons*. Again, I am so so sorry for the crappy chapter. Thank you all._


	5. Scars On The Heart (The Folds Unravel)

_A/N: Another chapter! The longest one ever, woot! I am pleased how it turned out, it is much much better than the crappy one before. I never thought I would enjoy writing angsty fan-fiction this much. I'm sorry for the rushed and pretty plain intro, I had to make more time pass so that I could get to the good stuff. Enjoy! ^^ _

_Also, for bigger impact, I recommend you turn on some sad music, something along the lines of "Coma White" by Marilyn Manson._

_And I want to thank everyone who read this until now, your comments and reviews mean so much to me :heart: It gives me a reason to keep writing. A big hug for my silent readers, too. _

_Warning: Angst, blood, physical abuse, bl._

_Disclaimer: Let me own at least Sasukeeee, Kishi-sama you meanieeee! , (Yeah, I own only Kazumi here, since I made her xD)_

* * *

The same pattern continued during the next week. The next weekend Sasuke was invited to Karin's birthday party and although he didn't felt like going he decided he needed to cool off and that it was the best way. The party was pretty boring, at least to him, since he didn't know anyone but Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu. Jugo and Suigetsu were trying to pick up girls, Karin was too excited to give any notice to Sasuke, so he spent most of the party sitting in a corner, sipping his drink. A few squealing girls did notice them, but after receiving his death glare they dropped it, mumbling how he was rude. The truth was, Sasuke was in an extremely bad mood. He didn't see Naruto two days before that, since the other boy informed him that he had to go out of town for 4 days. When Sasuke's more or less emotionless face turned sad, Naruto started reassuring him that he will be back on Monday for sure and that he didn't have to worry.

His mood was getting worse each day. Even though he was still feeling embarrassed, he still wanted to be with Naruto, and not being able to do that took a tool on him. After he left the party he walked home. He didn't care that it was late nor that he had to walk for more than ten blocks. He needed to clear his head. After spending some time away from Naruto, Sasuke was more sure than ever that what he felt about the boy wasn't pure friendship. He tried to deny it, but the feeling was so warm, so beautiful, it was painful to do so. So he decided that he will treasure it.

Maybe he will never be able to express his feelings, maybe Naruto and him could never be together, but he wasn't going to drop it just because of it. Deep in his soul, he felt he had a chance, and no matter how small the chance was, he wasn't going to waste it.

Of course, he was worried that if he told Naruto, he would abandon him. It's not every day that your friend announces that he's in love with you. That fear alone was the only thing keeping him in place, or he would've already said something to Naruto. He didn't want to lose this only friend, his sun. So he said nothing.

The weekend passed, and Naruto didn't turn up on Monday as he promised. Sasuke was getting more and more nervous by the minute. When Naruto didn't turn up for the next two days, Sasuke became worried. The blond always had a good reason when he wasn't around, but didn't he _promise_ to Sasuke that he'll be back, for sure? Then, where was he?

Sasuke needed him.

It seemed as if the whole world was out to get him that week. On Wednesday his brother announced at the family dinner that Konan and him were getting married in 6 months. Sasuke was furious, and the lack of control by his part resulted in him lashing out of the restaurant and running all the way home. He couldn't breathe, his vision was blurry, he was so mad. How could Itachi make that kind of decision without consulting with him first?!

Of course, the reasonable part of him knew that Itachi didn't have to do anything. It was his life, not Sasuke's. But it affected Sasuke so much, it was the first time he really wished he and his brother were closer so that Itachi would know how deeply his decision hurt him. He remained silent for the next two days, and that plus Naruto not being there pushed him over the edge. He couldn't study, he couldn't eat and he couldn't sleep. He was a walking corpse.

Professors noticed his lack of concentration in class, and he was summoned to the school councilor. Not that it helped. Sasuke was just staring at her for half an hour, not uttering a single word and she dismissed him, saying that he needed rest and that he needn't have to come to school next week. Sasuke was furious, but no amount of arguing was gonna get him out of it. And it was true, he was tired.

He still had trouble falling asleep, and when he did, he had such vivid dreams that scared him to the bones. He would usually wake up with tears in his eyes, and that week off became his living nightmare. He realized soon, that it reminded him so much at the time when his mother and sister died. And then he found himself in a ditch that he was finally free after a long time.

After two years finally out of therapy, he started thinking about cutting again. He still had his hidden stash of razors in his mattress and this was the first time he felt like using them since he met Naruto. Yes, he had those urges before he met him, but the pills that he was taking were keeping him in line. When he met Naruto, he felt like he didn't need them. And now, off the pills and without Naruto, his dark thoughts started flocking in his mind.

On Friday he reached his limit.

Itachi was at work after four days off that he took to take care of Sasuke (fearing that he would do something stupid) and Sasuke had watched every tv program that was airing. He was alone and after puking out the food he forced upon himself he decided that nothing else could help him. He went to his room and took the razors out. He always kept them clean so that they don't corrode, but after a year or so, some rust was visible one the other edges. He wanted to cut so badly, he didn't even care. He went to his bathroom, locked the door and took his clothes. Filling the tub with icy water the sat down, enjoying the pain that he had forsaken for so long.

He looked at his thighs. Everywhere his gaze went he noticed milky white scars, there was almost no place left to cut. He took a razor that he prepared and cleaned and took a deep breath. The first cut was always the worst, and the best.

Air was cut short to his lungs when the first streak of red stained the tub. His hands were shaking and tears started flowing on their own. He didn't care. Nothing mattered to him. He cut again.

At first, he thought, that when Naruto got back to school and noticed Sasuke was gone, he would come running to his house, demanding to know the reason. Also, that he himself had a good reason for not showing up the previous week. But when his wished didn't come true, he started believing that Naruto had abandoned him. Naruto didn't care about him. It was all a cruel play of his mind, his childish hopes that finally someone had come to save him from the hell that he was living. Sasuke started wondering if Naruto ever cared, or if he was only his new toy, a broody, lonely kid that he decided to play with until he got bored. He could clearly imagine Naruto, sitting somewhere with his friends, laughing at Sasuke. His vision became blurry as hot tears continued to flow.

- You never cared! – he yelled and the echo of his words resounded off the bathroom walls striking his heart deeper than the flesh wounds on his thighs. The cold water in the tub was now resembling a transparent canvas painted with trembling red flowers.

He reached for the razor again and as he was preparing for another blow he felt a warm breeze followed by a whisper.

- Don't do it.

He blinked, looking around him. He was alone. He cleared his head and wrote it off as a hallucination. But why was the voice so familiar?

He pressed the razor to his inner thigh and the voice spoke again.

- Don't do it Sasuke.

He dropped the razor, nervously looking around. No one was there. But, he was sure it was _his_ voice…

Completely forgetting about the razor, he got out of the tub reaching for his bathrobe. He unlocked the door, his pare fingers sticky with blood. He got to his room, ignoring the soaring pain in his legs and then he almost fainted.

Naruto was standing right in front of him.

Sasuke felt his heart beating fiercely, as he tried to stay on his feet. Naruto was there, in his room, in front of him, with a painful look on his face. His sun had come to save him.

He almost run forward to hug him, but his legs gave out half-way and he crashed on the floor, his bathrobe sliding, revealing the bloody wounds. Naruto closed his eyes, like he wanted to erase the sight in front of him, but then took a deep breath and opened them. He was still standing at the same spot.

- Why did you do that Sasuke? – his voice was raspy, almost as if he was sleeping before this. Or maybe crying.

Sasuke couldn't utter a word. He shakily returned to his feet, nor realizing how deep he had cut. He barely made it to the bed and crashed onto the covers, staining the white fabric. Naruto followed him, sitting beside him.

- Answer me. – his voice was soft and caring, filled with sadness.

- I… - Sasuke muttered, but his voice broke as tears covered his face.

- You weren't there! You weren't there and so many things happened while you were gone and I couldn't take it anymore! Itachi didn't care, Konan didn't care, nobody cared! And you weren't there and I thought that you didn't care as well! – he screamed with a broken voice, his head dropping to his palms. It wasn't until later that he realized that his face was now red with his own blood.

- You _promised_ you'd be back on Monday! YOU PROMISED! – he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Naruto took a painful breath.

- I'm so sorry Sasuke. I know I promised, but I couldn't come. I wasn't able to.

- Why? What was so important? You forsake me, you didn't care what would happen to me, you just let me slip into this! Even though I care about you so much… - now he couldn't stop the words from flowing. He didn't imagine his confession to be like _this_.

- I couldn't do anything… - a small tear escaped Naruto's eye. Sasuke watched in wonderment.

- When you're not there, my chest hurts! I can't breathe, I can't sleep, I can't eat. I can't do anything but think about you not being there, I can't stop thinking about _you_ and how much I want to kiss you! – Sasuke yelled, looking into azure eyes. Then he realized what he had said and his heart skipped a beat.

Naruto was looking at him, tears running down his face. He clutched his palm into a fist.

- I'm _so sorry…_

Sasuke gazed as the other boy was now fighting an inner battle.

- I'm so useless! – Naruto yelled.

- You're not! – Sasuke said, pained with Naruto's self hurt. He didn't want Naruto to blame himself, although he insinuated it.

- I am. I couldn't stop you, I couldn't be there for you…

- You are here now! You _made_ me stop.

- I was far too late. I wished I didn't had to leave, then none of this would've happened.

- Why weren't you there? – Sasuke asked timidly. He didn't want to sound like he was blaming Naruto, but his heart was still aching.

- I couldn't be.

- Then how is it that you're here now?

- I had to stop you.

- How did you know? – he dropped his head.

Naruto went silent.

- I went looking for you as soon as I got back.

Sasuke looked at him. Then it dawned to him.

- How did you even get in here? I was sure I locked the door.

- I let myself in.

- How? – nothing was making sense anymore. He was glad Naruto was here, but how in the world did he come in. And he was sure he heard Naruto's voice in the bathroom, even though he didn't see him. The door was locked for a reason.

- You said you wanted to kiss me. – Naruto said.

Sasuke's face turned slightly pink, not being able to reach it's full redness due to the blood loss.

- Uhm… Yeah.

- Do it.

- What?!

- Kiss me.

Sasuke gulped as he leaned forward to his blond friend, realizing what he was about to do.

Naruto was sitting completely still, his azure eyes glued to Sasuke's.

Sasuke leaned and kissed him.

His heart was drumming in his ears, but he felt nothing. It was as if he was kissing the air.

Naruto gave him a painful smile.

- What is this..? – Sasuke's voice trembled.

- You can't, can you?

- Why?! Why can't I kiss you?

- Don't you get it? – Naruto was smiling the whole time, but his voice was broken.

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization.

- What are _you_?

- I'm a ghost.

Sasuke's heart stopped beating for a moment.

- What?

- I'm a ghost.

Sasuke wanted to make sure he heard him right.

- A ghost..?

- Mnn.

- How is that even possible?

Naruto sighed.

- Are you dead? – Sasuke's felt his nervousness rising.

- No. But maybe it would've been better that I was.

- Don't say that.

Naruto chuckled.

- Tell me everything. – Sasuke demanded.

- I will. But firstly, please take a towel and stop that bleeding. I don't want you to join me.

Sasuke hurried into the bathroom, taking two towels and wiping his thighs. His brain was a mush. He didn't doubt a word that Naruto said, even thought it was virtually impossible. Everything made sense now. Why Naruto suddenly disappeared, why he only appeared when they were alone, why everyone looked in confusion at the revolving door the first day…

He returned to the room, wrapping the towels over his skin as he sat down. Naruto was waiting for him, floating in the air. Sasuke swallowed his spit and nodded to him and Naruto started his story.

- I was the student of your school, that I didn't lie. But, I'm not anymore. Me and my family were in a horrible car accident, right in front of the park that we were sitting that one day. We were taking a turn and a truck collided with us. Their brakes were dead. It was a miracle I survived, my parents were killed in the spot. – Naruto wiped a few tears.

Sasuke felt a well known pain reside in his chest, pain of loosing your beloved family.

- I still don't know how I survived. They rushed me to the hospital, there was blood everywhere, I heard the doctors yelling that my ribs were broken and that I had head injury. They quickly called for my grand-pa Jiraiya, well he's not really my grandfather but he is like family to me… They fixed me, but I was in a coma. They told him that, and I was watching all that from above. I don't know when it happened, it was as if I was pulled from my body at the moment of the impact. Nobody could see me, I screamed, yelled, called for Jiraiya and the doctors, but it was like I was air to them. It was then that I realized that I was a ghost.

Sasuke listened carefully, letting the information sink. Naruto continued.

- That was three weeks before school started. I was so hurt that nobody could see me, Jiraiya was so broken, he and his wife granny Tsunade were visiting me every day at the hospital, but I wasn't waking up. The doctors told them that there was almost no chance for me to wake up from the coma. I couldn't stand there and watch them any more so I decided to look around town and clear my thoughts. I was on the street at the time and I noticed that the kids were looking at me. I went to the park and realized that children could see me.

- How is that possible?

- I don't know. I guess it's something about their pure minds, they're opened to anything so they can see ghosts and spirits.

Sasuke nodded. He would've never believed a word of this if it hadn't happened to him.

- I started talking to them and playing around. Their parents didn't seem to care, they simply thought that kids were playing games with imaginary friends. That's when I met this little boy, Konohamaru. And he introduced me to two little girls. It was at the same park. One of them was different.

Sasuke's heart raced. He felt it coming.

- Her name was…

- _Kazumi._

Naruto looked at him, lowering his body so his feet touched the floor. He nodded as Sasuke grabbed his chest.

- She told me that she was the same as me, but not quite the same. She told me about how she and her mom weren't able to move on and that they had died a long time ago.

Sasuke's eyes were filled with tears. The soaring pain in his chest was devouring him as he continued to listen to Naruto's story.

- Then she told me about her big brother, Sasuke, who loved them so much and who wasn't able to let go of them. She said she loved him so much but that she couldn't reach him. You know, spirits need to move on, and even though she was happy with her friends here she was pained to remain in this world. And she was even more pained to see her big brother hurt himself so much. She was so adorable then, I wished I had a little sister who would love me so deeply as she loved her brother.

He sat next to Sasuke. His body made no sound and no wrinkles on the bed. Naruto raised his hand and tried to wipe a tear on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke imagined what his touch would feel like, but he couldn't sense it.

- That's when I decided to see that brother of hers. She took me to your house that day, and showed me her two brothers. The older one, Itachi, who was so swallowed up in his work, his only way out being his love for his girlfriend and his younger brother. He had let them go. But the younger one… She showed me this amazing boy, who was lighting a candle for her and her mother every day, who sat in front of their framed pictures for hours on end and who wouldn't, no, couldn't let them go.

Sasuke yelped as he turned to look at his mother's picture, with a round belly and a small ultra-sound picture of a baby. He couldn't stop shaking.

- I continued to see her and her alive friends and then one day decided to visit my school. It was the first day after the vacations, and I was feeling free to roam at any part of the town I wanted. I went to my friends, but none of them could see me. I waited in front of Sakura's house, we had a custom to go to school together since we were kids. Neither she, nor my other friends could see me, not even sense me. I saw their sad faces as they talked about my accident, and heard Sakura's broken voice as she said that she'd been at the hospital to see me. They were all standing in the school yard at the time and I decided I wanted to do something to make them smile. You see, I'm a prankster, so I wanted to show them that I was still with them. That's how I came up with the revolving door thing. They were all looking in wonderment, Kiba even made a comment that it was something that I would do. And the next thing I knew, this dark-haired kid ruined my prank. I was disappointed, I wanted to make them laugh like before. At the same time I wanted to haunt the ass of the boy who ruined my prank, even though I had no idea how to do it. But then he spoke to me, and I was so happy. He could _see _me. It was _you._

Sasuke gasped, wiping his face, remembering his first encounter with the blond.

- I can't even explain how happy I was that someone could finally see me. But you were so cold and reserved, before I had the time to think, you were gone. While looking at you walking away, I realized that you were Kazumi's brother.

A sharp pain shot through Sasuke's chest as Naruto mentioned the name of his unborn sister.

- I decided that I wasn't gonna let this slide. I had a chance to do something, so I followed you to class and to lunch. That's when we started to talk, and you know the rest.

He took a deep breath, looking right into Sasuke's dark eyes, waiting for a response. But he didn't get one.

- I didn't expect to get so attached to you. But you were so refreshingly different than those kids, you almost made me forget I was a ghost. Even though I had to come back to the hospital every night, to check up on my body and my grandparents, that became the best part of my day. And then I fell for you.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

- You… _Fell_ for me?

- Yeah. – Naruto laughed timidly. – I couldn't believe it myself. It's so funny when you look at it, a ghost boy falling in love with the only boy who could see him. I thought I could never tell you about it. Until one day you ran off suddenly and that night, you summoned me to your dream.

Sasuke felt blush forming on his cheeks. He _summoned_ Naruto to his dream? So, it was real?

- Now that I knew that you felt the same, I wanted to do something. But I couldn't. You closed on me, and then my state worsened.

- What do you mean?

- All those times that I wasn't there… I was being forced back to my body. This last one was very painful, let just put it that way.

- Forced?

- Mhm. I had to go back to my body that Thursday since I can't stay away from it for too long, but that weekend I crashed and they had to revive me. I lost my consciousness then and when I finally woke up, I was still a ghost. My body was still alive, but my state worsened, and the doctors said I couldn't breathe on my own from then. So they plugged me to some apparatus. I was barely able to force myself leave the hospital room. I was bound to my body, when I heard your scream.

Sasuke remembered his yelling in the bathroom. He had _that_ much effect on Naruto?

- I could sense something was wrong. And before I knew it, I was here, looking at you cutting. I didn't know how I could explain myself if I showed up like that, but I had to stop you. So I decided to tell you the truth instead.

He traced his finger over Sasuke's exposed scar. The only thing Sasuke felt was some sort of warmth on the place he touched, but not his flesh. Well, technically, he didn't have it.

- I realized it was better to tell you, than let you hurt yourself more. Especially when I found out it was _my fault_…

- It wasn't your fault!

- It was.

- No, it wasn't! I'm such an idiot, I blamed you when you weren't at fault for anything. I didn't know… I didn't know anything then, I let my fears take over me, I was weak! I am so weak when you're not around me… - his voice turned to a whisper as he finished his sentence.

Naruto smiled.

- I really want to be there for you Sasuke. But I don't know if I'll always be able to. _You_ have to be your own strength. I can just help you along the way.

- I know. I know that now. I wish I could hold you right now. I was being so selfish, not once have I thought about your feelings. I'm such a horrible person.

- You're not. Or else I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. – Naruto smiled.

- Thank you Naruto…

* * *

_A/N: Aaaand, a cliffhanger! Sooo, how did you like it? It's waaay better than the previous one, right? I hope that all that happened here makes up for the crappiness before. I don't know when I'll update again, I have only 3 days left until my exam, so expect it to be during next week. Or maybe sooner, if my muse decided to play with my mind some more. Most of the stuff in this chapter I didn't plan on happening so soon, or happening at all. Kazumi meeting Naruto was totally coincidence, but I think it gives it a nice angsy touch. I managed to incorporate so many parts to this one chapter, when I look at it now, I think we're at the middle of the story right now. Bare with me and I will deliver! :D_

_Also, check out the poll on my profile, it's about this fan-fiction. Please answer, your insight is very important to me._


End file.
